


合租au

by missoctopus



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：年龄操作向 多cp（但是不怎么会仔细描写）傻话连篇 琐碎段子ooc傻白甜二十多岁的妞和二十多岁的弗洛合租的傻白甜故事（想找妞的访谈做个参考来着——(ಥ_ಥ)找了半天只有那么一两个(ಥ_ಥ)小姐姐能给推荐几个吗？）可能还会写——因为我想写miflo，但是显然今天米开来今天是出不了场了。完全ooc——调高心里承受能力再往下看要是引起您的不适，我非常抱歉。





	合租au

前提：  
努诺感觉头昏昏沉沉的。  
扒拉掉沾在脸上的柠檬盐，闭着眼睛坐起来。  
他记得那半瓶芝华士顺着喉咙烧下去的感觉——没人会忘的，他是不是亲了某些……呃，算了，那不重要。有半肚子威士忌打底，接下来咽下去的都变成水和糖——说真的他是不是真的亲了谁？  
感恩窗帘——努诺在黑暗里勉强睁开一只眼睛，借着昏暗的光打量着从兜里掏出来的不知道是谁的钱包。  
是极其幼稚的粉象。  
看起来被保护的很好，毛茸茸的一团。在不知道被泼了多少杯酒的外套兜里呆了一个晚上，拿出来还带着香水的余调。  
有意思——昨天我是被一个未成年上了吗？  
努诺瞪圆眼睛看着玩偶——我靠捏一下还会叫。宿醉后的眩晕和头疼让眼前出现残影和不自然的光圈。  
——滚蛋，上帝。  
他嘀咕着，向前倒下去。  
也许过了半个小时——或者一整天，没有人在乎这个。……是不是有人在他耳边喝水？一小口一小口，嘶溜嘶溜。  
努诺醒过来，头痛程度从被轮着锤子砸降低到用冰锥轻捅。总之，他清醒了。能为自己昨天的献身要到一个合理的价钱。  
他像只猫咪一样甩头，对上一双好奇又嫌弃的棕色眼睛。  
——冲这个我要给他免单。  
努诺挣扎着抢过他手里的杯子，分两口咽下半杯糖水。  
“……午安。”  
棕眼睛男孩开口，他把自己的长发呼噜到一边。露出冒着胡茬的下巴。眼睛下是宿醉留下的乌青——要么就是他被人揍了。T恤上留着乱七八糟的酒渍和褶皱。  
——他多大？十九，二十？我艹不会没成年吧。努诺·雷森迪，你越活越回去了，搞小朋友——你还当自己十六岁吗？  
二十岁的大人丢掉杯子，摇摇晃晃的站起来。  
“你好？你好？我叫弗洛朗·莫特。”  
——为什么他做了自我介绍？现在的状况不应该是他甩了钱就骂我滚吗？  
努诺走到半开大卫冰箱门前面，费力的弯腰，拿出一罐果汁。  
“别妄想你告诉我你的名字，我们就会做朋友。”  
叫莫特的翻了个小小的白眼。  
“……那好，不做朋友。但是总要知道你合租舍友叫什么。”  
努诺手里的半罐汽水砸在地上，溅起一大片水花。  
“免得警察过来问你的时候你什么都不知道——顺便说一句，我没睡你。”  
弗洛朗从报纸堆里起身，冲呆滞的努诺伸手。  
“钱包能还我吗？”

*  
“……我为什么会和你合租，这太gay了好吗？”  
努诺骑在沙发上抱怨，看着正在整理家务的弗洛。  
“我喝多了你就不能阻拦我一下？说真的，当时我们都相互不认识——我的天，我全部存款都用在，这个破屋子上。我们真的签了十三个月？我一直以为十三这个数字永远不会在任何合同上出现呢！这家房东是个异教崇拜者吧，他会把咱俩献祭给魔鬼吗？弗洛，你不害怕吗，弗洛？”  
弗洛忍了半天，把扫把丢开。气呼呼的两步走到努诺面前似乎想扇他一巴掌，计划终结于被电线绊倒。  
努诺感到莫名其妙，缩了缩脖子。  
整个人倒在软沙发垫里的弗洛发出闷闷的声音。  
“你闭嘴！”  
一时间屋子里是有窗外汽车经过的声音。  
“……你这是怕鬼吗，弗洛？”  
“闭嘴！”

*  
“我能亲你一下吗？”  
努诺顶着完全被水浸湿的发型从浴室探出脑袋。  
正在刷牙的弗洛发出疑惑的轻哼。  
“你有个舌钉诶，我之前从来没亲过带着舌钉的人！”  
“我拒绝！”  
弗洛把泡沫吐掉，无视努诺失望的凝视。  
“为什么？试试嘛试试嘛……很舒服的我保证。”  
弗洛脸上的疑惑更明显了。  
“我把你亲硬了你又不会艹我，我还不如留点口水给电动按摩棒。”  
努诺罕见的思考两秒，缩回去。  
“也是。”

*  
“不……”  
努诺咕噜一声把剃须刀从弗洛手里抢下来。  
“？？？”  
“留着好看。”  
弗洛忧愁的盯着镜子。  
“可这让我看上去老了不止十岁。”  
努诺放下剃须刀，捧起弗洛的脸在他胡子上亲了一口。  
“可是这样你好看疯了——我发誓大街上每个姑娘看见你都会恨不得把你塞进她们的肚子里当一回母亲的。”  
“……我还是刮了吧。”  
“别别别——”

*  
在下午弗洛和努诺吵起来了。  
挺严重的，但忘记因为什么。努诺一气之下跑出门。  
弗洛想了想——他穿了外套，还穿着棉鞋，外套口袋里还有弗洛买菜剩下的钱和门钥匙。就安下心窝在沙发上看电视。  
稍晚一些，努诺带着冷空气回来。  
“……我头疼，弗洛。”  
努诺把自己丢进沙发，强行窝进弗洛的怀抱。头靠在肩膀上，抓着弗洛拿着遥控器的手臂，把自己环绕起来。  
他看上去那么小一只，弗洛没忍心推开他。  
然后努诺得寸进尺，把腿放到弗洛腿上，手摸到弗洛的奶子上。  
妈蛋，还是掐死算了。

*  
弗洛起的比努诺稍微晚一点。  
他的舍友醒了就叼着根皮套在门口蹲他。  
弗洛迷迷糊糊给他绑头发的时候，觉着自己养了个女儿。

*  
“自从我跟你住一起我觉得我有所改变。”  
努诺对着面条虔诚的吹气。  
“我变得更加自律，乐观，整洁——”  
弗洛叼着一口面条，呆愣在餐桌另一边，含着叉子傻乎乎的。但是不难看出他眼神里夹杂着鄙视。  
于是他也挑起面条，装模作样的吹口气。  
“自从我跟你住在一起我也觉得有所改变。”  
努诺双眼放光的盯着弗洛。  
“我应该能在家政中心找到一个顶级保姆的职位。”  
努诺撇撇嘴，把半颗蛋戳进汤里。  
弗洛听到他在小声嘀咕“淹死你”。

*  
弗洛花了一整个上午教会了努诺怎么系扣子。  
可把努诺牛逼坏了。  
然后还是不会系鞋带。

*  
努诺站在小板凳上给弗洛吹头发，扯着嗓子吼。  
“今天晚上还回来吗？”  
“如果我从椅子上站起来没吓到他的话，我应该不回来了。”  
弗洛低着头，任努诺把他吹成一只小狮子。  
“你这个体格看上去能把我抱起来艹——”  
努诺趁乱再一次摸到弗洛软乎乎的奶子。  
“好吧，我判断错误。”  
在弗洛发火之前努诺跳到沙发上。  
“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

*  
弗洛像灰姑娘一样在十二之前回到出租屋沙发上。  
努诺本来披着毯子抱着枕头看恐怖片，在弗洛推开门回来时，尖叫的差点震塌房顶。  
他揪住弗洛，两个人一起裹着毯子眼泪汪汪的看完整个恐怖片。  
出字幕了，推了彼此半天谁也不想去开灯。  
“——我的天，我吓到性欲全无。我明明禁欲半个月明天打算出去撩个3p的。”  
努诺凭着自己小巧，在弗洛怀里瑟瑟发抖，感到久违的安全感。  
“上次我觉着怀抱这么温暖还是一个T带给我的——男人都是骗子。”  
弗洛委委屈屈的掉眼泪，把努诺当做抱枕一样把脸埋进去。

*  
“……”  
努诺在看到弗洛新造型的一瞬间嘴张的能给两根阴 茎同时做深 喉。  
“基佬有个很明显的特征就是失恋也不会放弃审美，而我现在怀疑你因为失恋转变了性向变成直男。”  
——弗洛把自己的头发剃掉了。  
“我要有个新开始。”  
“但是头发是无辜的——而且这个造型绝对不会给你带来新开始，你下楼扔垃圾都会吓哭小孩子。”  
努诺要哭了——他的舍友活像个刚出狱的黑帮大佬。  
“更像个1了好吗，你要再这样更没有人攻的了你的？”  
弗洛把外套糊在努诺脸上打算谋杀他。

*  
努诺窝在沙发上拆遥控器。  
弗洛在在洗漱间把脏衣篮掀翻把浅色的衣服挑出来塞进洗衣机。想了一会儿，走到沙发前。  
“手抬一下。”  
努诺乖乖的伸手。  
弗洛把他的衣服扒下来，再丢给他一条毯子。  
努诺乖乖的裹紧毯子，探头看弗洛在洗衣机里加洗衣粉，放水，启动机器。心虚的摸摸鼻子。  
“我能为你做点什么吗？”  
“绝对不能。”  
弗洛拿起扫把立刻拒绝他。

*  
“弗洛，你还好吗？”  
努诺趴在弗洛床边，伸手去摸他的额头。  
“……嗯？”  
弗洛烧的昏昏沉沉。  
这场流感来的太过迅速——弗洛不幸中招。  
他在第一天能爬起来的时候给自己熬了足够多的牛奶粥，计算好了留给努诺的饭钱。还为了防止传染他把自己关在房间里。  
但是努诺下定决心要照顾他。  
照顾的方式是趴在他床上，焦急的咬指甲。  
弗洛决心把他撵走。  
“出去玩，努诺。你会被传染的。”  
弗洛鼻音很重，强打起精神赶人。  
努诺摸了摸他刚刚长起来的头发，把自己的被子抱进来压在弗洛身上。  
然后一溜小跑离开了。  
弗洛昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
再醒来的时候怀里多了一只造型诡异的粉色丁丁抱枕。  
努诺则缩在沙发上看电视，听到动静跑到厨房给他端来热好的牛奶粥。  
“……你拿什么钱卖的？”  
弗洛喝了点水，皱着眉头问他。  
“啊——你留了钱给我。”  
“那是你未来吃饭的钱——你花了多少？我最近没办法工作也没办法起来给你做饭所以那些是你吃饭的钱。”  
努诺哼哼唧唧的给他的小熊杯子里添热水。  
“我可以少吃点——怎么样，舒服吗？和你的小粉象是情侣色。”  
弗洛觉得自己可能被牛奶粥噎到。  
“别担心，你会好的。”  
努诺把脸贴在弗洛冰凉的手上，企图让它温暖起来。  
“我不会用微波炉——只能把碗放在水里。你知道水开了有多烫吗？”  
努诺抱怨着把手伸给他，指尖红红的一片烫伤。弗洛沉默的看着他。  
“你是傻的吗？”  
努诺舒舒服服的躺在自己的被子上。  
“是是是——所以你要快点好。”

*  
“别玩你的睡衣。”  
弗洛不知道多少次拍掉努诺玩扣子的手。  
“我可不会给你补第三次。”  
“第二次的时候你也是这么说的。”  
努诺又把手伸向小花造型的扣子。  
弗洛噎了一下。  
“我发誓——”肯定不会。  
咚一声。扣子掉进牛奶杯里。  
“别看我，我不会给你缝的。”  
努诺早有预料一般，冷笑一声，从隔壁椅子上拿起订书器。  
弗洛：“……”  
弗洛收了盘子，决定离开这个智障现场。  
生活残障本人在身后喊他。  
“弗洛……你知道订书钉怎么装进去吗？”

*  
“我给你搞了一杯咖啡。”  
努诺端着两个杯子努力找好平衡，弗洛警惕的盯着棕黑色的液体。  
“你开了咖啡机？”  
努诺转了两下眼睛。  
“是！”  
“你用了厨房里那盒咖啡豆吗？”  
“是的！我尝了，和是上次你给我泡的超级香的那个味道一样！”  
弗洛推开杯子。  
“那是一袋猫粮，努诺。”  
努诺捧着杯子僵住了。

*  
“……你还有多长时间交稿？”  
努诺趴在桌子上看仿佛被榨干的弗洛——他赶了三天稿。被退回六次。  
“十二个小时。”  
弗洛抓了抓半长的头发。恨不得揪下来两撮。  
“这样，我们现在花四个小时先去喝杯酒……找找灵感怎么样？”  
“这个方法不会有用的。”  
“相信我，龙舌兰加海盐会让你灵感爆发的。”  
三杯酒下肚。  
弗洛确实灵感爆发。  
他辞职了。

*  
等弗洛头发长到肩膀。  
努诺要带他出门找人一夜情。  
“我们必须要好好发泄一下。只许成功好吗？”  
努诺气势汹汹的亲了弗洛的脸颊，然后迈步进了酒吧。  
弗洛逛了一圈喝了一杯小姐姐送的百利甜就跑到对面街口游戏厅打游戏。  
二十分钟之后发现了偷偷摸摸走进来的努诺。  
舍友见面分外尴尬。  
努诺迟疑了一秒，就踮着脚揽住他的肩膀。  
“我觉得——男人算个屁，我们去玩打蜜蜂的游戏。”

*  
“在垃圾堆里翻到钱的概率都比在酒吧找好男人的几率高点好吗？”  
弗洛点头表示同意。  
努诺把一美元丢到外面，努力抬头，让视线和垃圾箱外的弗洛对上。  
“再说一遍我为什么爬到垃圾箱里给咱们找钥匙来着。”  
“……因为你石头剪子布输给我了。”  
“好的，提醒我下次不要跟你打赌。”  
努诺打着手电，苦苦寻觅一只蓝色的钥匙串。

*  
“我觉得我今天受到伤害。”  
努诺一脸忧愁，泡在浴缸里。  
“我脏了，在也洗不干净。”  
“……那只是半个鱼头。”  
“那是我今后一星期的噩梦！！”  
努诺拍水。  
“……我能给你什么安慰吗，好让我回去睡觉？”  
“亲我一下？舌吻——还要带上你那颗水晶的舌钉。”  
“……不可能，你今天爬了垃圾箱别妄想我碰你。”  
艹！  
努诺今天晚上就要把弗洛打到失忆。  
但是他同意亲亲那段可以保留。


End file.
